


Comfort from chaos and family from friends

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Leonardo (TMNT), Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Family Dynamics, Gen, Medical Examination, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Casey didn’t really know how he ended up in one of the medical cots he knew he would find within the lair and more importantly, he could smell the strong, bitter scent of black coffee and burning electrical wires and there was a bandage wrapped around his middle and if he really thought about it he knew that really only meant one thing. Squinting, Casey could see the hunched form of a lanky turtle with a set of welding glasses over his eyes, arching over a small spark on the desk. “Donnie?” he asked and the turtle in question turned around and his eyes morphed from worry to relief. “Oh good, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see your ugly mug again.”





	Comfort from chaos and family from friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I liked how it turned out x I've had this in the works for a while and I saw someone else's amazing fic and thought it was about time I finished it x

Casey didn’t really know how he ended up in one of the medical cots he knew he would find within the lair and more importantly, he could smell the strong, bitter scent of black coffee and burning electrical wires and there was a bandage wrapped around his middle and if he really thought about it he knew that really only meant one thing. Squinting, Casey could see the hunched form of a lanky turtle with a set of welding glasses over his eyes, arching over a small spark on the desk. “Donnie?” he asked and the turtle in question turned around and his eyes morphed from worry to relief. “Oh good, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see your ugly mug again.”

“Rude, considering I’m the one that just saved your life,” Donnie scooted over and began checking all of Casey’s vitals and _when the hell_ did he manage to put an IV drip into Casey’s arm?

“You’re always saving my life though,” Casey interjected then fell to silence as Donnie worked methodically and carefully. “What’s the verdict, doc? Will I live to see another day?”

“Well, I’ve already gotten you through three so as long as you don’t do anything stupid while you’re in my care I should very well hope so.” Donnie turned away and filled a plastic cup with water and ice and handed it to Casey, who drank it down greedily.

When he had his fill of cool water, Casey wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and handed it back to Don. “Well, thanks for keeping me alive for a couple of days. I’m sure April is really grateful.”

“You better be grateful as well, meathead,” Donnie placed the cup on the counter and turned to Casey with a scowl. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? Raph carried you through my door, bleeding in his arms, getting my clean floor all covered in your blood and instead of helping me or explaining to me what happened, you both passed out and I had to get Mikey to help me. _Mikey_.”

Casey grimaced. “Sorry man. I didn’t mean to get hurt that bad, honest. I just really thought I could handle it.”

Donnie placed a gentle hand on Casey’s leg and offered him a small smile. “It’s alright. I know it wasn’t your intention to go out and get your ass kicked and I was happy to help where I could, but just remember for next time, 8 to 1 are not the odds you want to be fighting in.”

“Yeah,” Casey laughed, the tension in his shoulders that he didn’t even know he’d had gone out of his shoulders immediately. “Yeah, will do.”

“Good,” Donnie nodded in satisfaction and turned his attention back to the sparking thing he was working on before Casey woke. “because I don’t want to wash my sheets every time you come by. You also owe me a couple boxes of that coffee for collateral damage.”

“Collateral damage?” Casey frowned. “For what? Your sheets?”

“For my mental health Casey- saving your life every week is stressful and having to deal with a frantic Raph is even more so.” Casey could tell that Donnie was joking both from the monotone of his voice and the cheeky glint in his eye but he still made a mental note to get him the coffee anyway. “If anything, I’d have you do the dry-cleaning for me.” Casey made a face and Donnie shrugged before he could argue. “It’s not easy being green.”

Casey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so you guys keep telling me. Can’t you just play dress up in all those clothes you own and go do it yourself? Or get Mikey to go in that big dress and just make him wear a towel over his head or something. Make him go as a little old lady.”

“Oh yeah,” Donnie snorted as he picked up his contraption and brought it closer to where Casey was lying. “Because that would go down _so_ well. Knowing him, he’d complain about it for weeks after and then insist that I owe him something.”

“I don’t blame him,” Casey laughed, trying to sit up. “I would complain about just the dry-cleaning alone.”

Donnie rushed forward to help Casey sit up when he saw his friend having trouble and placed a stack of pillows behind his back. When Casey was comfortable and gave him the thumbs up, Donnie retrieved the screwdriver that had fallen off the table in his haste and returned to his work. “Careful, you.” He muttered. “I don’t want to patch you up any more than I already have.”

A sudden thought came to Casey and he turned to Donnie in worry probably quicker than he should have and placed an urgent hand on his shell. “You said then when Raph brought me in we both passed out. Is he alright?”

Casey stopped panicking once Donnie lazily held up a hand and shot an exasperated look towards the door where Casey could hear the many voices of loud, rambunxious brothers- Raph included. “Don’t worry. Unlike you, his head is as hard as his shell in more ways than one. It was mostly exhaustion and dehydration. Not eating much for a couple of days also helped to increase his fatigue. Because you know, why listen to the resident family doctor when you can just ignore him and do whatever you want?”

There was a shout from outside and a fearful squeak as an enraged Raph chased Mikey around the lair and dimly, Casey swore he could hear Leo’s exhausted sigh. In his mind’s eye, Casey could picture him standing in the centre of what counts as their lounge room, one hand on his hip and the order cradling his head as he rubbed his temple with his fingertips. “Yeah,” Casey said smiling. “There’s no stopping Raph when he gets an idea into his head and no way is he going to listen to you.”

Donnie grinned an evil grin and Casey felt uneasy just watching it spread across his face. “You’d be surprised. He certainly was when he woke up and found that I had put feeding and water tubes into him just so I could finally get him to listen. There was still some complaining but not once he started to actually feel better. Then he just sat there in silence while I worked.”

“If you somehow got an apology out of him I’d be surprised.” Casey laughed. “That’s a sight I would have paid to see. Please tell me Mikey got a picture?”

“He didn’t need to,” Donnie waved his screwdriver up towards the roof and Casey looked up to see his own face staring back at him from a camera lens. “I’ve set up surveillance all over the sewers for our protection- there was no need for me not to put one on here. I’ve got it all on my hard-drive, locked and loaded.”

Before Casey could reply, there was a polite knock on the doorframe and Leo stuck his head in. “Hey Don, I’m going to take Mikey topside for a bit.” They all knew by now that this was Leo-speak for ‘r _un him ragged to try and expel some of his pent-up energy’_. “Is there anything you need us to get while we’re out?”

“Actually, yeah.” Donnie opened a drawer and after rifling through it for a bit he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Leo who took it with a raised brow. “There’s money on the counter. Most of it is medication and blood bags but I still need it done. I used a lot of it trying to stitch up Casey so if you could get some more that’d be great”

Leo nodded in recognition and slipped the shopping list into a pouch he had at his side. “Will do,” he turned and nodded to Casey. “Glad to see you up and awake, man. Raph was going crazy with worry- I thought he was going to pace a hole through the concrete.” He turned back to his brother with a smile that could almost rival Donnie’s mad scientist one from before. “I’ll get Mikey to do the dry-cleaning while we’re out. Serves him right for being a little shit while I’m trying to mediate and Raph was trying to watch TV.”

There was a loud moan from somewhere just outside the door. “No fair man!” Mikey groaned, blocked by Leo’s form in the doorway. “Why can’t you get the dry-cleaning while I get the meds.”

“Because,” Leo said as he turned around and shoved Mikey out of the room by the back of his head. “You look better in a dress.”

Donnie and Casey exchanged knowing looks as both turtles left the makeshift med-bay. Casey turned to Donnie just as the ninja’s smirk began to fade away and he dropped his eyes back to his invention on the table. “You have my blood type?” Casey asked, surprised.

Snorting, Don put his magnifying glass down and gave Casey a long look over his shoulder. “Of course I do. You get into just as many fights as the rest of us and screw up even more. Why wouldn’t I have your blood type? It’s always on the list when we go out for supply runs.”

“So this isn’t the first time?” Casey frowned. He was so sure that he had been careful not to take up the turtles limited medical supplies and know he’d just found out that they prepare for him exclusively? “You’ve had to do it before?”

“Don’t stress man,” Donnie reassured with a cocky smile and a heavy hand on Casey’s shoulder. “It’s no big deal. You and Raph often come in at the same time needing some sort of medical assistance so really it’s like killing two birds with one stone.” He paused for a moment and his face went stoic and serious. “Just promise me you’ll be careful?”

Casey blinked, startled at such a sudden and serious request. “I- of course, man, yeah.” He stuttered. “I always try my hardest but sometimes it just doesn’t work out too well.”

“It’s just that… your part of this family too man,” Donnie fiddled with one of his tools and rolled it between his fingers so he didn’t have to meet Casey’s eyes. “You’ve become like a brother to me now and losing you would be like losing one of the guys. I know if we’d be able to come back from that.”

“Donnie…”

“And you know, it’s nice having a human around here, it sort of makes us feel less like a bunch of freaks.” Donnie was defiantly not looking at Casey now. “And if something were to happen to you on my table then I’d feel like it was my fault too, you know? I’m the doctor and I have a duty to look after my family and if you don’t make it then I should have done better. Not to mention how upset the other guys would be. And Raph…” he tapered off because neither of them needed words to understand how distraught Raphael would be. “Just… try and keep your own safety in mind when you’re jumping across rooftops in the dead of night.”

“Listen, man, I’m not going anywhere.” Casey placed a reassuring hand on Donnie’s shoulder and he was suddenly aware in the tension in the turtles bunched up muscles. “You can count on it- I wouldn’t leave you guys for all the money in the world, even if you are just a bunch of knuckleheads.”

Casey was rewarded with a smile, not one brought out of spite or ingenuity or pride but a genuine one of pure relief. “That’s good to know. We need you, Case. Don’t leave us, please.”

Thankfully, Casey was spared from answering by Raph poking his head through the door and when he caught sight of Casey he let out a relieved sigh. “Oh good, Leo said you were up. You had me worried there, bonehead.” He entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed and Casey moved his legs out of the way before Raph could accidentally squash them under his bulk. “I had to carry your unconscious ass all the way home and everything.”

“Don’t pretend you we were the hero, hotshot.” Casey hit his friend on the shoulder. “From what I heard you passed out too- and you weren’t even hurt! Do we have to start pureeing your food and feed it to you with a bottle as we do for fussy babies? Maybe some plastic animal spoons and the aeroplane game?”

Raph blushed a shade as red as his mask and he spluttered in denial as Donnie sniggered and stood up. Both men look to him in question. “You two kids have fun. I need some more coffee. Try not to kill each other while I’m gone, I’m too tired to repair any more broken bones tonight.”

Casey watched Donnie’s retreating shell with a smile and when he disappeared around the corner, he slung an arm over Raph’s shoulder with a contented sigh. “Raphie?”

“Yeah?”

“Your little brother is way cooler than you.”

“Shut up, Jones.”


End file.
